Question: ${5 \div \dfrac{1}{4} = {?}}$
Solution: Imagine we have ${5}$ objects and divide them each into pieces $\dfrac{1}{4}$ of the size. In total we have $5 \times 4$ pieces. $5 \times 4 = 20$